ElementStuck: Water
by PurplePitohui
Summary: The Beta Kids and the Alt Trolls are separated into four groups of four and turned into one of the four native species of the planet they find themselves on. fallow Rose, Karkat, Vriska and Feferi turn into a water based original species of my own design. Part of the ElementStuck Round-robin Stories series
1. Round Robin

**ElementStuck is meant to be a Round-robin story, in a way. I am looking for three other writers to collaborate on this by basically writing their own stories, with planes that all four stories are set in the same universe and will intersect further down the line.**

 **The basic idea is the Beta Kids and the Alt Trolls are separated into four groups of four and turned into one of the four native species of the planet they find themselves on.**

 **My story ElementStuck:Water will fallows Rose, Karkat, Vriska and Feferi turn into a water based original species of my own design (thinking of calling them Selkies)**

 **ElementStuck:Air will fallow John, Terezi, Sollux and Eridan turn into an Air based original alien species dreamt up by whoever takes up the task.**

 **ElementStuck:Earth will be Jade, Kanaya, Tavros, Gamzee as the groundling creation of the person who decides to write them**

 **ElementStuck:Fire will be Dave, Aradia, Equius and Napeta as the make-believe fire guys of the author of ElementStuck:Fire**

 **It is a shared universe so you are free to use my Selkies in your story as guys your cast meet along the way and I will use yours, I hope that's cool.**

 **After Earth Air and Fire release chapter one I will start on chapter two of ES: Water.**

 **If you're interested in joining this Round-robin Story just jump in, first post first serve. If you have any questions ask in the revues and I'll try to answer.**


	2. Chapter 1

It was the sound of a large splash that awoke me.

I could feel the swaying and rolling of the floor in sync to the sound of rushing water, alike yet so dissimilar to the river I have always  
known.

I could feel the beating of a heart through the slowly rising and falling mound of still sleeping white furred flesh I awoke huddled against. It was a large cat, more of a panther or a leopard then the domestic variety I was more accustom too, but one of far too many limbs, two of which being long barbed tentacles that had no place being attached to a mammal.

I could feel the sudden differentness of my own body. I reached my hand up to inspect one of the two biggest offenders, twin protrusions weighing upon my head. Over a foot long and swept back, covered in a thin fuzzy layer of skin (Velvet maybe? Making them some kind of antlers!?) I found myself running my hand up and down the length; I had some feeling in the living surface of the new appendage and became distracted by the sensation coming from the alien addition to my body. I broke from my hypnotic fondling of my own horn when I took notice of my hand, or more importantly the skin on it. Dark gray and slick like the skin of a seal. I wet my lips in the small amount of nervous tension I allow myself, my tongue runs over my significantly lengthened canines now picking over my lower lip as a new pair of fangs.

I probably would have continued examining myself if my attention wasn't taken by the sudden ruckus happening right outside my door. The noise roused the beast. She started to bristle up at the sound of two people fighting just outside as she placed herself between me and the potential danger as if I was one of her cubs.

( _Note to self: think of a suitable name for new pet/guardian_ )

I consider retrieving my knitting needles to defend myself only to find I didn't know how! I had no idea how a sylladex was even supposed to work much less the strife specibus. I gave this startling revelation far less time than my sudden non-humanness; I had potential danger on the other side of the curtain acting as the door to what appeared to be my sleeping quarters. (The space looked very similar to one that would be found on a small boat, but why I was on a boat was unknown to me) A quick second look around provided me with a solution to my perceived lack of arms: a pile of yarn stacked in one corner with two white wands of my craft. They were beautiful, carved of ivory if I was to guess, it would be a shame to sully them with the blood of whoever was making such fuss mere feet away from me. Hopefully my new found shipmates would be a bit more civilized then that, but the sound of the shouted expletives wasn't arguing in favour of that case.

Pushing the divide aside I came into view of two members of what appeared to be my new species, a boy and girl both around my own age I would wager, squabbling over possession of a weapon that appeared to be part of a coat of arms. The shield of the display was abandoned face side down and  
the sister weapon this one was presumably crossed with was threatenly absent.

"Ahem" I sounded to announce my presence; the strange duo stopped their fight and turned to look at me.

With my entry into the scenario the girl seemed to decide that gaining complete and undisputed ownership of the weapon no longer was top priority. With a swift kick a sharp *snap* was heard and the weapon was rendered in two, a follow up kick sent the boy tumbling back with the smaller of the two weapon halves still clutched in his hands.

My new peers had the same dark gray alien skin that I now possessed, the same snow white hair I inherited from my mother along with the rest of her albino genetics, and while at first I thought only the girl had antlers I eventually noticed the small nubs that he had. (Perhaps girl's horns are bigger than the boys? Or perhaps his had started growing late in the season?) The girl's horns ware lovely in an asymmetrical kind of way, shorter than mine but the left one was branched into twin reaches and the right ended in a barbed point that I found very appealing for some odd reason.

She repositioned her prize to threaten my body. After her devastating blow to the weapon it appeared she had come away with the majority of the shaft and the bone harpoon head mounted on her side, the back hook of the stinger baring a striking resemblance to her right horn. She held it one handed, for the knot in the sleeve of her fur parka clearly displayed that she only had the one with which to wield. Her parka was otherwise identical to the boy's and mine. Our fur clothes and the small vessel we were aboard seemed to be fashioned after a traditional inuit-like style. The one blacked-out lens of the other girl's glasses strongly suggested she was down to only one eye as well. Despite her injuries she still gave off the air of the bigger threat.

The boy, puffed up and spiting mad like a frightened housecat, held tight his half of the divided weapon. Unfortunately for him he was only about as intimidating as the feline he resembled in my eyes. He came away with just enough of the shaft to serve as a grip for a one handed weapon, fastened to it was a sharpened crescent of sea shell making it some kind of hook or perhaps, in his hands, a sickle.

"I'm going to hazard a wild assumption and say I'm not in the game with John now?" I said. Not the most preposterous of accusations I would wager. I saw John when he first entered the medium and at no point was he rendered unconscious and/or transformed into an alien/mutant of some sort.

I didn't really expect an answer but I got one anyway. "GAME?WHAT GAME? DO YOU MEAN THE ONE I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH TEREZI?" The boy shouted back at me, he was really excessively loud for being just across the room in the small cabin of this boat.

The girl stared at him wide eyed "Karkat?"

The boy, Karkat apparently, stood slack jawed, his eyes boggling as he tried to form words in his stupor. Finally he blurted "VRISKA?"

Before any of us could say anything more a loud splash was heard, like the one that originally awoke me, followed by the sound of something large and wet hitting the deck just outside. A voice could be heard.

"Glub glub no gill glub glub glub have to hold my breath glub glub waters freezing too!"

Another grey, horned female parted the curtain to the deck and entered the cabin. The new girl was drenched. Her sopping wet clothes clung to her body as a frigid wind blew past her through the momentarily open portal. The gust brought with it a flurry of fresh snow and was stopped only by the heavy fabric falling back into place, shielding the cabin from the elements once again.

In her clutch was what I would so humbly guess to be the missing second weapon perversely pilfered from the decorative coat of arms that, until recently, hung on the wall of this ship. Both ends of the pole were split into primitive trident heads and nether were aimed at anyone in the room for the returned swimmer seemed by far the least hostile of all those present,myself included.

"Oh! Hi Karkat, Hi Vriska!" the new arrival said waving at the other two.

"FEFERI?" "Feferi?" was their mismatched yet unified response.

This 'Feferi' turned to me and, flashing a grin that showed off her impressive array of shark teeth, said to me, "Oh, hello! And who might you be?"

I gave a small smile back myself and offering my hand as a friendly gesture I answered:

"My name is Rose Lalonde. It is a pleasure to meet you."

 **Reader vote: what should Rose's new Lusus/Guardian be called?**


End file.
